さようなら, 私の 恋人
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Kisah mereka berdua akan mendekati akhir. Apa yang terjadi dengan kisah cinta Luka dan Miku? Apakah bisa kembali bersama atau justru berpisah untuk selamanya? "Selamat tinggal, kekasihku." Special fic for IVFA, theme "Sing". Warning: AU, Little bit Shoujo-ai. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, little bit Shoujo-ai

Ket: Luka dan Miku seumuran, all Luka's POV, italic center adalah lirik lagu dalam fic

Special fic for IVFA. Don't like don't read. And happy reading...^^

* * *

**さようなら****, ****私の 恋人**

* * *

Namaku adalah Megurine Luka, aku hanyalah seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang hidup biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial di dalam hidupku ini, karena semuanya terkesan datar. Meski banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini termasuk gadis yang sempurna. Sempurna? Di mata mereka aku adalah gadis yang jenius, cantik, meski terkadang kaku. Aku tidak berniat menyombongkan diri, tapi inilah diriku.

Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap menuju sekolahku. Aku merapikan rambut _pink _panjangku dan menatap sosokku di cermin. Aku tidak tersenyum, tidak juga merasa sedih. Aku menyukai diriku apa adanya. Yang seperti ini saja. Setelah selesai aku bergegas sarapan dan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

.

"Luka~" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namaku.

Aku mendengar suara seseorang dan menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang berlari-lari kecil mendekatiku. Tidak lama ia ada di sampingku dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyusulmu, Luka. Hehe..." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu. Dia adalah Hatsune Miku, sahabat baikku. Kami berteman sejak kami masih kelas 2 SD. Ia adalah gadis yang ceria, ramah terhadap siapa saja dan baik. Berbeda denganku yang sedikit kaku dan jarang memiliki teman. Tapi, aku senang saat kami bisa berteman.

"Kamu selalu ingin kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama ya?" ujarku yang menatapnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku. "Tidak salah kan? Apalagi rumah kita bersebelahan," Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kulihat Miku sedang memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Ah, kita harus cepat! Nanti telat!"

Seperti biasa, Miku akan berangkat dengan tergesa-gesa jika mengetahui akan telat. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, karena ketua komite kedisiplinan yaitu pemuda bernama Kamui Gakupo tidak pernah menegurku jika aku datang terlambat. Aku mendengar dari teman-teman bahwa ia menyukaiku, makanya ia bersikap seperti itu.

"Ayo, Luka. Lebih cepat lagi~" rengek Miku yang menggengam tanganku untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"Iya..." ujarku pelan dan masih menggengam tangan Miku dengan erat.

Kami berdua berlari cukup kencang untuk sampai di sekolah dan hampir saja gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, tapi kami berhasil melewatinya. Saat kami akan berlari menuju kelas, seperti biasa ketua komite kedisiplinan menghadang kami.

"Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san, kalian terlambat." ujar Gakupo.

"Ayolah, Kamui-san. Izinkan kami masuk." pinta Miku.

"Tapi, kalian sudah beberapa kali datang terlambat. Terutama kau, Hatsune-san."

Miku hanya memasang wajah cemberut mendengar ucapan Gakupo yang sedikit menyudutkannya itu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajahnya, aku mendekati Gakupo dan menatapnya.

"Kamui Gakupo-san, Miku terlambat karena banyak halangan di jalan. Kamu juga tahu kan? Jalanan dari rumah kami ke sekolah butuh waktu berapa lama." ujarku sedikit dingin.

"Murid lain bisa datang tepat waktu. Kenapa kalian tidak?" tanya Gakupo sedikit menyindir.

"Lain kali kami tidak akan datang terlambat. Permisi." aku langsung saja menggengam tangan Miku dan meninggalkan sosok Kamui Gakupo itu.

"Luka, kau selalu berhasil membuatnya diam tidak berkutik." bisik Miku penuh kagum.

"Biasa saja." ujarku pelan dan kami berhasil masuk ke kelas.

* * *

Waktu istirahat siang sudah tiba, aku dan Miku segera menuju atap sekolah. Itu adalah tempat favoritku untuk makan, karena di atap sekolah sepi dan anginnya juga sejuk. Kami berdua berjalan dan tidak lama sampai di atap sekolah.

Miku seperti biasa memperhatikan sekeliling dan mulai duduk untuk membuka kotak bekalnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan memperhatikannya yang membuka kotak makannya.

"Bekal apa yang kau bawa?" tanyaku.

"Hanya bento biasa saja," jawab Miku yang mulai makan. Aku juga membuka kotak bekalku dan memakan roti yang kubuat. "Wah, roti buatanmu lucu."

"Terima kasih."

Kami berdua mulai makan dan menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus. Langit terasa cerah hari ini. Karena aku sudah selesai makan aku terdiam dan menatap ke arah Miku yang masih memakan bekalnya.

Sebenarnya, aku memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang ingin kusimpan sendiri. Rahasia bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukai Miku yang notabene adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku bukan menyukainya sebagai sahabat, perasaan yang kurasakan untuknya lebih dari itu.

'Cinta ya?' batinku yang masih menatapnya.

Tentu saja aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku itu dari Miku. Aku menyukainya sejak ia mulai berteman akrab denganku. Ketika aku hanya satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki teman, dengan senang hati ia mau berteman denganku. Sejak saat itulah, aku terus bersikap baik padanya.

"Mm? Kenapa Luka?" tanya Miku heran yang melihatku terus menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Miku terlihat bingung dan memakan makanannya untuk sesuap yang terakhir. Setelah selesai ia menatapku.

"Tumben kau tidak menulis lagu?" tanya Miku.

Meski aku terkesan kaku seperti ini, tapi aku memiliki hobi untuk menulis lagu. Aku ahli dalam memainkan gitar karena diajari oleh sepupuku, Luki dan ia juga yang mengajariku cara membuat sebuah lagu.

"Ah? Aku sedang tidak ada inspirasi." jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Padahal aku ingin mendengarnya. Minimal hanya melihat lirik lagu buatanmu."

Aku tersenyum saja, memang aku selalu terbuka dalam hal apapun kepada Miku. Ia juga satu-satunya sahabat yang mengetahui hobiku ini. Aku tidak ingin menonjolkan hal yang aku sukai di sekolah, karena menulis lagu hanya sekedar hobi.

"Kapan-kapan kau membuatkan lagu untukku lagi ya?"

"Baiklah..."

Tidak terasa sudah bel masuk, kami berdua segera turun menuju kelas. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas aku terdiam. Aku memperhatikan langkah Miku yang menuju kelas, rambut birunya yang dikuncir dua bergerak seiring dengan gerakan Miku dan uluran tangannya saat ia akan mengajakku untuk masuk ke kelas.

'Aku dapat ide bagus.' batinku senang.

* * *

_Di dalam lorong sekolah, aku melihatmu._

_Wahai gadis manis berambut biru._

_Gerakan lincahmu yang menarik perhatianku._

_Senyumanmu bagaikan matahari yang bersinar terang._

_Berikan aku tatapanmu dan kita akan pergi bersama._

_Menuju cahaya milik kita berdua._

_Dan kita saling bergandengan tangan._

Aku menatap kertas milikku yang berisi beberapa bait lirik lagu buatanku. Lirik itu menggambarkan sosok Miku, sosok Miku yang hangat bagaikan matahari pagi. Semua tentangnya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku selalu menulis lagu di dalam kamar. Aku baru memikirkan lirik lagu tadi dan sesekali memetik gitarnya untuk mencari nada yang pas dalam lirik tersebut. Di benakku saat menciptakan lagu tersebut adalah Miku, hanya Miku seorang.

'Miku...' batinku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Saat aku sedang asyik dengan memikirkan lirik laguku itu, aku merasa jendela kamarku diketuk seseorang. Aku menghela nafas, siapa lagi yang akan mengetuk jendela kamarku seperti itu selain Miku. Aku mendekati jendela dan melihat Miku melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanyaku yang membuka jendelanya.

"Luka, tolong ajari aku PR Matematika ya?" pinta Miku.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku dengan menggesernya, sehingga ada cukup ruang agar Miku bisa masuk. Miku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Kami sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak kecil.

"PR Matematika? Bagian mana yang tidak kamu mengerti?" tanyaku.

"Hampir semuanya. Hehe..." jawab Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baik, aku ajari ya..."

Aku mengajarinya PR Matematika, ia terlihat serius mendengarkan penjelasanku. Setelah selesai, aku menatapnya yang hanya terdiam mengamati angka-angka.

"Kamu sudah mengerti, Miku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Luka!" jawab Miku semangat.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan ia menutup bukunya, ia hanya memperhatikan kamarku. Memang kamarku hanya kamar yang sederhana, hanya dipenuhi beberapa buku pelajaran ataupun buku lain.

"Luka, itu apa?" tanya Miku yang menunjuk ke arah kertas yang berisi lirik laguku.

"Eh?" gumamku bingung. Tapi aku kalah cepat, Miku langsung mengambilnya dan membaca isi dari kertas itu.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Ini lirik lagu barumu, Luka?"

Aku hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Malu sekali saat Miku melihat isi kertas itu karena lirik lagu itu menceritakan tentangnya. Aku memperhatikannya yang serius melihat kertas milikku dan mendekatiku.

"Ini. Lanjutkan ya? Aku ingin mendengar lagu barumu yang ini." ujar Miku tersenyum dan memberikan kertas itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat biasa saja. Tentu saja, apa yang aku harapkan? Miku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa lirik lagu ini tertuju padanya. Mengetahui hal itu entah kenapa semangatku jadi runtuh dengan sendirinya.

"Luka..." panggil Miku.

Tapi aku hanya diam, ia mendekatiku dan memainkan telapak tangannya di hadapanku. Jarak wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, membuat jantungku sedikit berdetak cepat.

"A, apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hehe..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah..."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kami. Masing-masing dari diri kami ini larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Miku pikirkan tentangku, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jarak kami secara fisik tidak jauh, dia berada di sampingku. Tapi, kenapa untuk menjangkau hatinya terasa sulit? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, perasaanku padanya sudah kusimpan sejak lama dan entah sampai kapan aku akan terus menahannya.

Aku memperhatikannya, dia memang gadis yang manis. Aku bersyukur Miku tidak memiliki kekasih, jika ia memilikinya entah apa aku sanggup tersenyum dan memberinya selamat sebagai sahabatnya. Aku hanya takut menangis.

"Miku..." panggilku pelan.

"Mm? Ada apa?" tanya Miku yang menatapku.

"Ah, tidak jadi."

"Ah, kamu membuatku penasaran saja, Luka."

Miku terlihat sedikit cemberut karena melihatku tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu yang penting itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia semakin cemberut. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Maaf, maaf..." ujarku pelan yang membelai rambutnya untuk merapikannya.

"Luka, kamu bersikap lembut seperti seorang kakak. Aku suka." ujar Miku polos.

Mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Ia menyukaiku, tapi aku merasa sedikit kecewa saat ia mengatakan menyukaiku karena aku seperti seorang kakak. Itu hanya rasa kagum saja.

"Luka, kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kau pulanglah, Miku. Nanti dicari lho." ujarku.

"Eh? Tidak apa kan?"

"Tolong pulang ya? Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

Miku terdiam saat aku mengatakan hal itu, ia menatapku dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku seolah-olah berusaha terlihat bersemangat. Padahal aku tahu, kalau ia sedikit kecewa dengan ucapanku.

"Miku, maaf ya." ujarku.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu sendiri. Jadi, aku akan memberikannya. Mm, kalau kau ada masalah cerita saja padaku ya." ujar Miku yang keluar melalui jendela kamar dan ia masuk ke jendela kamarnya sendiri yang berada di sebelah kamarku.

'Maaf ya.' batinku.

.

.

.

_Ingin kukatakan kepadamu._

_Cinta, cinta dan cinta._

_Tapi mulutku terasa terkunci._

_Aku hanya mampu melihatmu dari jauh._

_Jauh, jauh dan jauh._

_Tapi izinkan aku mengatakan cinta._

Aku menatap kertas lirik laguku itu, baru selesai sebagian. Aku baru saja memetik gitarku dan mencoba menyanyikan lirik lagu yang kutulis itu. Aku tersenyum saja karena saat memainkan gitar seperti ini, aku teringat akan sosoknya.

"Dia memang menyita pikiranku." ujarku pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan memikirkan kata-katanya tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki masalah, kecuali masalah cintaku kepadanya. Cintaku yang akan sulit untuk kunyatakan. Apakah ia mampu menerimanya?

Semakin lama aku memikirkan hal itu, membuatku semakin bingung. Aku hanya bisa mengekspresikannya melalui lagu buatanku sendiri. Biarlah, meski Miku tidak tahu perasaanku tapi aku akan selalu berada di sisinya.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba dan kebetulan sekali ini adalah hari Sabtu. Di saat libur seperti ini, aku memilih untuk bersantai saja di dalam kamar. Inginnya sih seperti itu, tapi aku mendengar nada dering telepon ponselku. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Kenapa Miku?" tanyaku.

"Luka, kamu ada waktu tidak? Kita jalan-jalan yuk? Aku bosan di rumah saja. Mikuo-nii membuatku capek." ujar Miku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil saja. Kakak Miku yaitu Mikuo memang sangat jahil dengan Miku. Aku saja terkadang heran apakah Mikuo ini memang memiliki hobi menjahili adiknya seperti itu.

"Baik, baik. Nanti aku ke rumahmu."

"Yay! Cepat datang ya~"

Dan tidak lama sambungan telepon terputus. Aku tersenyum dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan Miku. Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan, aku berusaha memilih bajuku.

"Yang mana yang bagus ya?" gumamku.

Meski aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilanku, tapi di hadapan Miku aku berusaha terlihat cantik. Terkadang Miku menatapku heran karena aku selalu bisa tampil cantik. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Pilihanku jatuh kepada kemeja putih polos dan rok bewarna hitam, penampilan yang biasa. Aku merapikan rambutku dan begitu selesai aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan berniat ke rumah Miku.

.

.

.

"Senangnya kamu membawaku keluar rumah, Luka." ujar Miku senang.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat Miku. Tadi saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, seperti biasa Mikuo-nii menggodaku. Bahkan tadi ia ingin mengajakku pergi kencan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil saja saat melihat Miku memarahi Mikuo-nii karena menggodaku.

"Mikuo-nii memang orang yang energik ya." ujarku.

"Dia itu kelebihan tenaga." keluh Miku.

Kami berdua berjalan-jalan ke sebuah mall. Miku bilang ingin membeli sebuah baju sekaligus baju renang. Mengingat sebentar lagi kami akan libur musim panas. Ia tampak bersemangat mencari-cari baju, aku juga mencari-cari baju yang bagus untuknya.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus, Luka? Warna merah atau biru?" tanya Miku sambil memperlihat baju renang yang ia pilih.

"Terserah kamu saja. Tapi, sepertinya lebih cocok warna biru. Seperti warna rambutmu." jawabku langsung.

"Benarkah? Aku pilih warna biru saja."

Setelah Miku selesai memilih baju, kami menuju cafe. Aku memperhatikan cafe yang didominasi oleh para pasangan kekasih itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil meminum jus yang kupesan.

"Kenapa, Luka? Kau hanya diam saja. Ada masalah?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia memakan es krim dan aku melihat ada sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya. Aku mendekatinya dan kulihat wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Lu, Luka... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku malu.

"Hanya ini." ujarku yang membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya itu.

Dia terlihat manis sekali saat seperti tadi, jarang-jarang dia berwajah seperti itu di depanku. Tapi, aku harus menahan diri. Aku melihatnya berpaling dari tatapan mataku dan wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

"Sudah. Kau tidak usah malu lagi." ujarku.

"Ah, Luka. Kau ini..." keluh Miku dan memasang wajah cemberut.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Miku terlihat kesal dan berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Tentu saja aku tidak berniat mengacak-acak rambutnya yang indah itu.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" tanyaku.

Miku hanya terdiam. Aku heran melihatnya seperti itu, aku memainkan tanganku di hadapan wajahnya agar dia bisa kembali sadar.

"Miku..." panggilku.

"Ah, iya. Maaf..." ujarnya yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa. Mm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman nanti sore?" usulku.

"Setuju!" Miku terlihat senang.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Hampir satu hari ini aku menghabiskan waaktu bersama dengan Miku, aku senang sekali. Kami pergi ke taman dan hanya duduk di bangku yang ada, menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah.

"Ah, lelah sekali." ujar Miku.

"Iya. Kamu terlihat lelah. Sejak tadi kamu bersemangat sekali." ujarku.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil dan kami masih menikmati pemandangan sore hari. Saat Miku sibuk menatap langit, aku sibuk menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat manis sekali, aku senang bisa menatapnya seperti sekarang.

Miku, seandainya kamu merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Apakah kamu dapat menerimanya? Aku hanya takut kamu merasa risih dengan perasaanku. Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?

Pikiranku terus terbayang-bayang akan sosoknya. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku hanya memiliki kesempatan sekali. Di taman ini sedang sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kami berdua. Aku putuskan akan mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin terkesan buru-buru sekali ya?

"Mi, Miku..." panggilku pelan.

"Ada apa, Luka?" tanya Miku.

"A, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Aku tahu tindakanku salah, tapi aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya dan mencium pipinya lembut. Ia terlihat bingung dengan tindakanku dan hanya memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Aku... Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu, Miku..." ujarku langsung.

**TBC**

A/N: Fic yang kutujukan untuk IVFA.

Aku rindu dengan pair ini, jadi aku membuat fic tentang mereka.

Kuusahakan update secepat mungkin. Mind to RnR?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, little bit Shoujo-ai

Ket: Luka dan Miku seumuran, all Luka's POV, italic center adalah lirik lagu dalam fic

Special fic for IVFA. Don't like don't read. Happy reading...^^

* * *

**さようなら****, ****私の 恋人**

* * *

"Aku... Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu, Miku..." ujarku langsung.

Miku terdiam mendengar ucapanku, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Aku menatapnya, berharap ia memberikan jawaban atas ucapanku. Tolonglah, Miku. Jangan hanya diam saja, katakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Luka? Ucapanmu itu maksudnya sebagai teman kan? Kau menyukaiku sebagai sahabat. Iya kan?" tanya Miku.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Sedih rasanya mendengar hal itu darinya. Tapi, ternyata benar aku tidak bisa berharap pada cintaku. Ia tidak bisa menerima perasaanku dan aku merasa sangat malu.

"Maaf, lebih dari sebagai sahabat." ujarku pelan.

"Maksudmu... cinta?"

Aku hanya mengganggukan kepala dan Miku menatapku dengan terkejut. Kulihat ekspresi di wajahnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kepadaku, yaitu sedih. Ia menggengam ujung roknya dan hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa Luka? Aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabatmu saja, jangan seperti ini." ujar Miku.

"Tapi, aku..." ujarku yang terdiam lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kita tetap bersama sebagai sahabat. Hanya itu saja. Maafkan aku ya?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada harapan untukku. Anganku terbang terlalu jauh, hingga membuatku lupa diri seperti saat ini. Aku menatapnya dan berusaha menahan kesedihanku.

"Miku, aku..." ujarku.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya, Luka. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Miku langsung saja bergegas pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, tapi aku tidak pulang. Sejak kepergian Miku, aku hanya diam dan membiarkan air mata yang kutahan selama ini mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Inilah hal yang paling aku takutkan, ia akan menjauhiku.

Kumohon, jangan menjauh dariku Miku. Aku masih ingin berada di sampingmu. Aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu. Jangan membuatku menangis sendiri seperti ini. Kumohon...

_Kulihat langit bewarna hitam._

_Kelam, tanpa adanya cahaya._

_Dan hujun pun turun._

_Seolah menggambarkan diriku yang menangis._

Aku bergumam secara asal sesuai perasaanku yang sedang sedih. Terdengar seperti nyanyian yang penuh keputus asaan karena aku masih terisak dan itu membuatku merasa sangat sakit. Inikah rasanya ketika perasaan dicampakkan?

* * *

Saat hari Senin tiba, aku berangkat sekolah sendiri. Miku tidak menyusulku seperti biasa. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak hari Sabtu lalu, aku masih segan untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku takut bahwa ia akan mengatakan ia membenciku. Dengan langkah yang lambat, aku berjalan menuju sekolah.

Untungnya saja aku berhasil datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, kali ini Kamui Gakupo tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku sedang malas berbicara dengannya. Jangankan dengan dia, dengan semua orang juga.

Saat aku sampai di dalam kelas, aku hanya tersenyum ketika ada teman sekelas yang menyapaku. Aku berbeda dengan Miku yang selalu terlihat riang. Aku masih terlihat kaku jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Terkadang aku juga bingung kenapa.

"Ah, Miku-chan." sapa seorang teman ketika melihat Miku yang baru masuk ke kelas.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat sosok Miku yang baru datang ke dalam kelas. Seperti biasa, Miku selalu terlihat tersenyum kepada semua teman-teman yang menyapanya. Aku melirik ke arah Miku yang berjalan mendekatiku. Tentu saja, ia duduk bersebelahan denganku.

"Pagi, Miku." sapaku berusaha basa-basi.

"Pagi, Luka." ujar Miku tersenyum tipis dan ia langsung keluar dari kelas.

Aku terdiam melihatnya seperti itu. Kenapa ia menjauhiku? Aku merasa jika ia tidak menyukaiku sebagai sahabat sekarang. Mungkin ia merasa diriku ini hina. Mungkin di matanya, aku bukanlah apa-apa lagi. Dan masih banyak kemungkinan lainnya.

'Maafkan aku, Miku.' batinku.

* * *

Istirahat siang telah tiba, kulihat Miku keluar dari kelas. Aku membawa bekalku dan menuju atap sekolah sendiri. Rasanya sepi sekali. Begitu aku sampai di atap sekolahpun yang menyambutku hanya angin yang berhembus. Jika aku kemari dengan Miku, ia akan berteriak heboh dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk.

"Benar-benar sepi." gumamku pelan.

Aku hanya duduk sendiri dan memakan bekalku. Rasanya benar-benar hampa, hatiku kosong. Aku melirik ke arah sebelahku, berharap ada sosok Miku yang akan tertawa dengan ceria atau sibuk mengomentari bekal buatannya. Tapi, apa yang kuharapkan tidak ada. Aku merindukannya.

"Ah, ternyata kamu disini." aku mendengar suara Miku.

"Miku? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku menyusulmu," jawab Miku santai. "Aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat membuat bekal, jadinya aku membeli makan di kantin."

Aku tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Miku. Apakah ia seperti bisa mendengar isi hatiku? Di saat aku menginginkan ia ada di sampingku, ia langsung datang. Miku duduk di sebelahku seperti biasa dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kamu membawa bekal apa?" tanya Miku dan melihat bekalku. "Wah, bento yang manis."

"Kamu mau mencobanya?" tawarku.

"Ah, bolehkah? Kebetulan aku ingin sekali. Terima kasih," Miku tersenyum dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Enak..."

"Terima kasih."

Kami berdua kembali memakan makanan kami, sesekali Miku bercerita. Entah tentang Mikuo-nii, kekesalannya terhadap Kamui Gakupo dan masih banyak hal lain. Miku memang mewarnai duniaku yang kelabu.

Aku menatapnya dan tampaknya Miku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya. Ia melirik ke arahku dan memperhatikanku. Kami tidak saling bicara, tapi hanya menatap. Seolah dengan tatapan itu akan terkumpul jawaban atas pertanyaan yang akan kami tanyakan.

"Miku..." akhirnya aku mulai bersuara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Itu... Kukira tadi... kamu menjauhiku. Tadi, kamu tidak berbicara denganku."

Miku tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku, ia menghela nafas dan menatapku. Aku bisa melihat raut keseriusan di wajahnya, aku juga berusaha serius dan akan menerima jawaban yang akan ia katakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjauhimu, Luka. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau menyukaiku," ujar Miku pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku."

"Apakah itu menjijikkan?" tanyaku lagi.

Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada diantara kami yang berbicara. Semuanya larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apa pandangan Miku terhadap diriku yang sekarang ini.

"Ah, itu..." Miku terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku hanya terdiam, berusaha memasang ekspresi datar meski batinku sudah menjerit. Aku memperhatikan wajah Miku. Ia kembali menatapku.

"Luka, boleh aku tahu sejak kapan kamu memiliki perasaan itu kepadaku?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah lama," jawabku pelan. "Perasaanku kepadamu tulus."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku dan kamu kan..."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perasaanku ya? Maafkan aku..."

Lagi-lagi kami terdiam, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal ini. Atau mungkin aku harus menyimpannya di dalam hatiku untuk selamanya. Tapi, batinku menjerit. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya lebih dari sahabat. Aku ingin menjaganya, menyayanginya dan memberinya cinta.

"Luka, kurasa aku..." gumam Miku yang terputus.

"Ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan menerimaku,"ujarku pelan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bisa kurasakan pandangan mataku sedikit kabur, hanya air mata yang mengalir keluar. "Aku harus bisa menerimanya."

Miku terdiam menatapku yang mulai menangis. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi, hatiku terasa sakit mendengar ucapannya seperti itu secara langsung. Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Luka, jangan menangis." ujar Miku khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi, Miku. Aku sedih sekali." ujarku yang masih menangis.

Ia terlihat bingung, aku langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan tindakanku dan berniat melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi aku menahannya, aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebagai sahabat jika tidak bisa sebagai kekasih." ujarku pelan.

Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, hangat. Tapi hatiku masih saja tetap terasa dingin. Seolah-olah hujan tidak bisa berhenti hanya dengan memeluknya seperti ini. Tidak lama aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Luka, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ujar Miku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Luka, kau menyukaiku? Ah, mencintaiku ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, ia menatapku baik-baik dan tersenyum. Ia menggengam tanganku dan menatap wajahku. Aku juga membalas tatapan matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Kurasa... aku bisa, Luka." ujar Miku dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Eh? Apa yang ia katakan barusan? Aku menatap wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum seperti biasa, senyuman manis yang menarik perhatianku.

"Bisa apa, Miku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Bisa menjadi... kekasihmu." jawabnya masih dengan wajah yang merah.

"Eh?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Apa hal ini sungguhan? Miku tidak bercanda kan? Apa ini mimpi? Aku takut semua hal indah yang kurasa ini adalah mimpi. Aku menggengam tangan Miku dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Ah, kenapa kamu mencubitku, Luka?" keluh Miku.

"Aku kira ini mimpi." ujarku jujur.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan aku menatapnya. Senyumannya itu nyata. Semua ini adalah kenyataan. Aku tersenyum penuh kelegaan, hatiku merasa bebas tanpa beban. Hal ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan, tapi aku senang sekali hal itu terwujud.

"Tidak apa, Luka. Ini bukan mimpi." ujar Miku.

"Terima kasih, Miku. Tapi apakah kamu tidak apa? Kenapa berubah pikiran?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena... aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Dan kurasa, kamu adalah orang yang mengerti diriku. Jadi..." ujar Miku pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Miku terdiam dan perlahan membalas pelukanku. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, tidak akan kulepaskan dia. Aku membelai pipinya dengan lembut dan menatap matanya.

"Terima kasih, Miku. Aku mencintaimu." ujarku dengan senyum yang tulus.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya sangat memerah. Ia sedikit menunduk dan aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku kembali membelai pipinya dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Dia adalah hartaku yang berharga, kekasihku yang kucintai yaitu Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Hari sudah berlalu dengan cepat dan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Kami langsung pulang dan di perjalanan aku terus menggengam tangannya dengan erat. Ia juga tidak menolaknya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Luka, apa kau sudah selesai membuat lagu itu?" tanya Miku.

"Eh? Lagu?" aku tampak berpikir sejenak dan teringat lirik lagu di kertas yang Miku lihat saat terakhir ia bermain ke kamarku. "Ah, itu ya? Kamu mau mendengarnya? Kebetulan aku akan meneruskannya."

"Benarkah? Aku tunggu ya, saat lagu itu sudah selesai."

"Tentu..."

.

.

.

Aku menyelesaikan lirik laguku yang kemarin. Sesekali aku memetik gitar untuk mencari nada yang sesuai dengan lirik laguku. Begitu semuanya sempurna, aku hanya tersenyum. Tidak kusangka lagu ini selesai. Lagu ini menceritakan tentang Miku dan hari ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Makanya aku bisa menyelesaikan lagu ini.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laguku. Kalau kamu ingin mendengarkannya, datang saja ke kamarku." aku mengetik email dan mengirimkannya kepada Miku. Aku berharap ia akan menyukai lagu yang kubuatkan khusus untuknya. Lagu ini berceritakan tentang dirinya.

Tidak lama aku mendengar jendela kamarku diketuk dan benar saja itu Miku. Aku menggeser jendela kamarku dan membiarkannya masuk. Hari ini ia hanya memakai piyama miliknya yang bewarna biru dan rambutnya tidak dikuncir. Ia terlihat manis.

"Mana Luka? Mainkan lagunya." pinta Miku manja.

"Iya." ujarku tersenyum padanya.

Aku memegang gitarku dan memetiknya, terdengar alunan melodi dari gitarku dan aku menyanyikan lirik lagu buatanku itu. Terdapat beberapa lirik lagu yang kutambahkan yang terkesan cocok dengan laguku.

_Katakan cinta, jangan ragu._

_Katakan sayang, jangan malu._

_Rasa sayangku yang meluap hanya untukmu._

_Milikmu seorang, gadisku yang manis._

_Genggamlah tanganku, jangan kau lepas._

_Peluk aku dengan erat, jangan kauu lepas._

_Cinta kita berdua akan abadi._

_Selamanya..._

Aku selesai menyanyi dan terdengar tepuk tangan dari Miku. Wajahnya terlihat polos seperti seorang anak kecil. Aku tersenyum dan menaruh gitarku di dekat ranjang. Miku yang duduk di kursi langsung mendekatiku.

"Lagu yang indah, Luka. Kamu hebat sekali." puji Miku.

"Terima kasih, Miku." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Alunan melodi yang terkesan indah. Apa judulnya?"

Aku terdiam, sedangkan Miku masih menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang manis seperti itu dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Judulnya adalah, hmm... Bagaimana jika Cinta? Menurutmu bagus atau tidak?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku kan tidak tahu judul lagu yang bagus." ujar Miku pelan.

"Tidak apa."

"Menurutku bagus."

"Baiklah. Itu judul lagunya. Lagu ini terinspirasi dari dirimu, Miku."

"Eh?"

Mendengar hal itu wajah Miku langsung memerah, manis sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku bahagia sekali bisa memeluknya seperti itu. Ini adalah mimpi indah yang bisa terwujud.

"Aku bahagia sekali, Miku." ujarku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Kamu bisa menjadi kekasihku. Aku senang sekali."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini melalui kata-kata. Aku terlalu bahagia ketika Miku menjadi kekasihku. Ini adalah mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku." ujarku yang mencium kening Miku.

Wajah Miku langsung memerah, ia mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh dagunya dengan lembut. Aku membelai rambutnya lalu turun ke pipinya, merasakan lembutnya kulit putihnya itu.

"Aku...juga...Luka." ujar Miku sedikit terbata.

Tidak apa. Mungkin ia belum biasa mengatakan hal itu. Bagiku, Miku mengatakan menerimaku sebagai kekasih adalah anugerah yang terindah. Aku tidak menyangka Miku akan mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, membuatku bahagia sekali.

"Miku..." panggilku pelan.

"Mm? Kenapa Luka?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak apa. Aku mencintaimu," ujarku yang mencium keningnya. Bisa kulihat wajahnya kembali memerah. "Hmm, kamu tidak mau tidur?"

"Ah? Nanti saja. Aku tidak...mengantuk... huam~" ujar Miku yang menguap. Ia mengucek matanya dan menatap ke arah Luka dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ahaha... Tidak mengantuk apanya. Aku antar kamu ke kamar ya." ujarku yang menggengam tangannya dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

Hanya dengan keluar dari jendela kamarku sudah sampai di jendela kamar Miku. Aku membukanya dan melihat kamar Miku yang didominasi oleh warna biru, warna favoritnya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia langsung saja menaiki ranjangnya.

"Hmm, _oyasumi _Luka." ujar Miku yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Aku membelai rambutnya dan menatapnya. Miku tersenyum dan menggunakan selimutnya, matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Kenapa Miku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Mm, kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Miku.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu tidur."

"Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya, ia terlihat menikmatinya. Sedari tadi aku melihatnya menguap dan berusaha menahan kantuknya. Aku tahu ia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur, terbukti dari tadi ia terlihat akan memejamkan matanya. Tapi, ia selalu membuka matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku... hanya ingin melihatmu... Luka, kau masih disini." ujarnya pelan.

Aku membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dan tidak lama ia telah tertidur.

"Wajah yang manis sekali." ujarku yang memperhatikannya tidur.

Wajah tidur Miku terasa damai, bagaikan malaikat. Aku senang sekali menatap wajahnya, ingin rasanya terus berada di sini. Aku merapikan rambutnya dan membelai pipinya lembut. Aku mencium pipinya lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Miku. Mimpi indah ya." ujarku pelan dan meninggalkannya di kamarnya.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan senyum, mengingat wajah tidurnya yang manis tadi. Aku memegang gitarku dan memperhatikannya. Melihat wajah tidur Miku yang manis itu aku mendapat inspirasi, aku jadi ingin membuat lagu lagi.

"Tapi besok sekolah. Nanti saja." ujarku yang memilih untuk menyusul Miku ke alam mimpi.

Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi kekasih Miku. Kuharap apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kami akan bisa menghadapinya bersama. Ia adalah gadis yang kucintai dan aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya agar cinta ini tetap terwujud.

Miku, aku mencintaimu dan kuharap kau bisa mencintaiku juga. Aku tersenyum setiap kali memikirkan sosoknya. Ia memang gadis yang mampu menarik perhatianku, gadis manis yang adalah sahabatku ini.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Miku." ujarku yang memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya aku update.

Terima kasih kepada minna-san yang memberikan review kepadaku.

Mind to review?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, little bit Shoujo-ai

Ket: Luka dan Miku seumuran, all Luka's POV, italic center adalah lirik lagu dalam fic

Special fic for IVFA. Don't like don't read. Happy reading...^^

* * *

**さようなら****, ****私の 恋人**

* * *

Sudah hampir satu bulan aku dan Miku menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku merasa bahagia karena ia mau menjadi kekasihku. Kami melalui banyak hal bersama-sama dan aku selalu mengajaknya kencan setiap hari libur. Terkadang Miku memilih di kamarku dan mendengarkanku menyanyikan lagu.

Seperti saat ini, sekarang ia berada di kamarku dan memperhatikan buku yang kutaruh di meja belajarku. Aku mengambil gitarku dan duduk di dekat ranjangku, Miku langsung duduk di sebelahku dan memperhatikanku.

"Luka, lagu apa yang akan kamu mainkan?" tanya Miku.

"Hmm? Hanya lagu ciptaanku seperti biasa," jawabku yang mulai memetik senar gitar. Aku mengatur senar gitar dan kembali mencobanya. Setelah kurasa pas, aku mulai memetik gitar itu. Terdengar alunan nada yang terkesan bersemangat dan aku mulai bernyanyi.

_Ketika melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum._

_Jantungku berdetak bagai melodi yani indah._

_Dengarkan kasih, ungkapan cinta ini._

_Hanya untukmu selalu._

_._

_Genggam tanganku, kasih._

_Jalani dunia indah ini bersama._

_Lalui dengan cinta yang murni._

_Menuju masa depan yang indah._

_Bersama denganmu..._

Akhirnya aku selesai bernyanyi dan mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari Miku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan membelai rambutnya lembut. Aku merangkulnya dalam pelukanku dan mencium keningnya.

"Sekarang semua laguku terinspirasi darimu, Miku." ujarku.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku...juga, Luka."

Aku membelai pipinya lembut dan menatap matanya. Mata kami saling berpandangan, saling mengisi kekosongan. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, berharap ia bisa merasa kehangatan yang ingin kuberikan kepadanya.

* * *

Hari-hari indah kami lalui bersama. Aku senang sekali Miku bisa berada di sampingku. Aku selalu menjaganya baik-baik. Mungkin orang lain akan melihat aku seperti seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya, tidak apa mereka berpikir begitu. Hanya aku dan Miku yang mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang kami berdua berjalan menuju sekolah. Di perjalanan aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru yang mendekati Miku. Pemuda itu menyapa Miku dengan santai dan menyapaku juga.

"Miku, tumben sekali kau datang pagi." ujar pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kaito? Tentu aku harus berangkat pagi," ujar Miku mantap kepada pemuda bernama Kaito itu. "Apalagi sekarang Luka membangunkanku tiap pagi."

"Kau dibangunkan oleh Megurine-san? Manja sekali." ledek Kaito.

"Ah! Dasar BaKaito!" keluh Miku.

Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat Miku asyik bercengkrama dengan Kaito, pemuda yang satu club dengannya di club drama. Kaito adalah pemuda yang banyak disukai oleh gadis-gadis di sekolah kami, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya.

Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah Kaito terlihat akrab dengan Miku. Mereka berdua sering sekali mengobrol, entah tentang kegiatan club mereka atau hal-hal lain yang menurutku kurang penting seperti saat ini.

"Luka, kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Miku. "Kamu tidak memarahi Kaito? Ia mengejekku lagi."

Aku terdiam dan menatap ke arah Miku serta Kaito secara bergantian. Aku menghela nafas dan menggengam tangan Miku, hendak membawanya pergi dari Kaito. Miku terkejut dengan tindakanku itu, begitu juga dengan Kaito.

"Ah, Luka... Kenapa?" tanya Miku terheran-heran dan tetap mengikutiku karena aku menggengam tangannya.

Aku membawanya ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu toilet itu. Dia terlihat bingung melihatku yang seperti ini, wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia membutuhkan jawaban sekarang. Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kamu akrab sekali dengannya." gumamku pelan.

"Lho? Kenapa Luka? Tidak biasanya..." ujar Miku bingung.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengannya."

Miku terdiam mendengar ucapanku, aku masih memeluknya dengan erat dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Tentu saja, aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua bersama. Miku adalah kekasihku.

"Hmm, kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku langsung.

Aku menatap wajah Miku dan ia tersenyum menatapku. Aku masih memeluknya dengan erat dan menggengam tangannya. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya, aku ingin selalu bisa menggengam tangannya.

"Kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya. Aku tidak suka." ujarku.

"Tapi Kaito hanya teman, Luka. Jangan seperti itu ya..." ujar Miku berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tapi..."

Aku tahu harusnya aku percaya kepadanya, karena dalam sebuah hubungan kepercayaan adalah nomor satu. Tapi karena Miku gadis yang manis dan baik, aku yakin banyak orang yang menyukainya. Aku takut jika ia meninggalkanku.

"Kenapa Luka?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, tidak. Kuharap hal yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi." jawabku.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Aku masih memeluknya dengan erat dan Miku sedikit terkejut melihatku seperti ini. Aku hanya takut kehilangan dirinya. Apalagi mengingat Miku yang memang adalah seorang yang _straight, _bisa saja dia akan meninggalkanku. Miku menjadi kekasihku saja, aku merasa seperti bermimpi.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." ajak Miku.

"Iya."

.

.

.

Aku dan Miku memang sudah memiliki perjanjian, bahwa jangan sampai hubungan kami diketahui orang lain. Tentu saja, itu adalah rahasia kecil milik kita berdua. Selama aku masih bisa memiliki Miku, aku akn rela melakukan apapun juga.

Tapi, aku juga harus menahan diri saat melihat Miku didekati oleh banyak pemuda. Iya, pribadi Miku yang ramah dan baik membuatnya populer. Terkadang aku cemburu melihatnya akrab dengan para pemuda itu, terutama Kaito.

Seperti saat ini, saat makan siang yang harusnya jadi milik kami berdua harus diusik oleh keberadaan Kaito diantara kami. Dan lebih menjengkelkannya lagi, Kaito terus menerus berbicara dengan Miku, seolah-olah aku hanyalah sebuah pajangan yang tidak ada artinya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu ikut makan siang dengan kami?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

Kaito yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Miku langsung terdiam, begitu juga dengan Miku yang langsung diam. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap tajam ke arah Kaito.

"Bukannya apa-apa, kalau kalian ingin membicarakan tentang masalah club kalian kan bisa nanti." ujarku.

"Maaf, Luka." ujar Miku dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Kalau kalian ingin aku pergi dari sini, aku akan pergi!"

Aku menutup kotak bekalku dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku merasa sakit hati melihat Miku terus bersama dengan Kaito, kalau itu memang maunya aku akan memberinya kesempatan.

"Luka!" panggil Miku.

Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya dan langsung pergi. Entah kenapa aku merasa, keputusan yang kuambil ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang akan terjadi. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

'Semoga ketakutanku tidak menjadi kenyataan.' batinku.

* * *

Waktunya pulang sekolah pun tiba, aku melirik ke arah Miku yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Saat aku akan mengajaknya pulang, aku melihat sosok Kaito di depan pintu kelas kami.

"Miku, ayo kita pergi sama-sama." ajaknya.

'DEG'

Apa-apaan dia itu? Tidak seperti biasanya ia terang-terangan mendekati Miku seperti ini. Dia langsung masuk ke kelasku dan hendak mendekati Miku, tapi aku menghadangnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kaito.

"Sejak kapan Miku pergi denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Tadi ia setuju untuk pergi denganku," ujar Kaito. "Kamu hanya temannya kan, Megurine-san. Jangan mengekangnya seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan Kaito membuatku terdiam. Mengekang? Apakah aku membuat Miku merasakan hal itu? Padahal aku selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya agar ia bahagia. Dan mendengar kata-kata "teman" terluncur dari Kaito itu benar-benar membuatku tidak berkutik. Di mata semua orang, Miku adalah temanku.

Aku hanya terdiam, seolah-olah kata-kata Kaito itu menyedot nyawaku sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Miku menatapku dan hendak pamit, saat ia akan pergi aku menggengam tangannya. Hatiku terus berteriak bahwa aku tidak ingin ia pergi.

"Luka, tolong lepaskan aku. Sakit." ujar Miku.

Ah, aku paling tidak bisa jika mendengar Miku mengatakan "sakit". Jika ia mengatakan hal itu, berarti aku menyakitinya. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan tanganku dan menatap wajah Miku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Maafkan aku, Miku." ujarku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya? Kalau orangtuaku mencariku, kamu bilang saja aku pergi sebentar." ujar Miku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin."

Miku menatapku dan ia pergi dengan Kaito. Rasanya hatiku sakit melihat mereka berdua pergi. Kenapa Kaito berani mendekati Miku seperti itu? Tentu, ia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya Miku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Entah kenapa air mataku mengalir, aku sedih. Apakah aku memang benar mengekang Miku? Apakah aku mencegah Miku dekat dengan siapapun? Aku hanya iri, iri ketika Miku bersama dengan orang lain.

"Ahaha, aku bodoh ya?" ujarku yang masih menangis.

* * *

Sepertinya hari-hariku sekarang dipenuhi oleh rintangan. Aku tidak berangkat sekolah dengan Miku, kudengar dari Mikuo-nii bahwa Miku dijemput oleh seorang pemuda. Mendengar hal itu rasanya sakit, aku yakin pasti pemuda itu adalah Kaito.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan lemas, tapi penderitaanku belum berakhir. Aku mendengar ucapan para murid-murid disini. Mendengar ucapan mereka itu membuatku sakit kepala.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Hatsune Miku-san sekarang berpacaran dengan Kaito lho." ujar salah satu gadis.

"Benarkah? Mungkin saja itu hanya bohong." ujar gadis lain.

"Itu sungguhan. Mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama tadi, dan kulihat mereka bergandengan tangan."

Mendengar ucapan itu serasa duniaku akan runtuh. Aku langsung saja berjalan menuju ke kelas, tapi tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Aku melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin kutemui untuk saat ini, Kamui Gakupo.

"Megurine-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kamui Gakupo.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa." ujarku pelan.

"Kemu terlihat lesu. Apa karena mendengar kabar tentang sahabatmu itu?"

Aku terkejut saat ia mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya menunduk saja. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ia menepuk pundakku, aku menatap ke arah Kamui-san. Tumben sekali ia bersikap baik seperti ini padaku.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu. Kamu merasa terdahului ya?" tanya Kamui-san.

Aku hanya diam saja, mana mungkin aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku ini adalah kekasih Miku. Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku.

"Suatu saat kamu juga akan menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Sampai nanti."

Lalu ia pergi, aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kamui-san. Tumben sekali ia seperti ini. Apa mungkin ia tahu yang sesungguhnya? Atau ia hanya berniat untuk menghiburku? Entahlah. Aku langsung saja masuk ke kelas dan melihat tidak ada sosok Miku di kelas.

"Luka-san, apa benar Miku dan Kaito menjadi kekasih?" tanya teman-teman sekelas.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang itu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan keluar dari kelas. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan, hanya ingin berkeliling saja. Rasanya sakit mendengar hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Miku dan Kaito sedang berdua di taman. Melihat mereka berdua seperti itu rasanya sedih sekali. Aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jantungku terasa sesak dan air mataku mengalir, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku merasa dikhianati.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang tiba, aku langsung saja menarik Miku untuk ikut denganku. Miku sedikit bingung dengan tindakanku, tapi ia menurutiku. Aku membawanya ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Miku, katakan kepadaku apa itu benar? Kamu berpacaran dengan Kaito?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Luka." ujar Miku.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau berjanji padaku? Kita akan bersama?" tanyaku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku akan menangis, tapi aku berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Maaf, Luka. Tapi, aku merasa... hubungan kita ini salah. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini," ujar Miku. "Maafkan aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi, aku mulai menangis. Aku tersenyum tapi masih menangis, aku tidak tahu harus memperlihatkan emosi seperti apa kepadanya. Tapi yang pasti, aku sangat kecewa dengannya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa, karena aku... mengekangmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa hubungan kita salah, kita harus mengakhirinya. Untuk kebaikanmu dan aku juga."

"Apa karena aku menjijikan bagimu?"

"Bukan, Luka. Kamu sangat baik padaku, tapi kurasa kita harus akhiri hubungan kita. Aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai sahabatku saja. Maafkan aku."

Air mataku terus mengalir dengan deras layaknya hujan, hatiku memang sedang penuh dengan awan kelabu saat ini. Mendengar kenyataan bahwa Miku memiliki kekasih dan ia mengakhiri hubungan kami, apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini.

"Aku... memang menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Maafkan aku, Luka. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentangmu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika orang lain menghinamu."

"Lalu kenapa Miku? Kenapa harus Kaito?"

Aku tidak mampu menahan kesedihanku lagi. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk dan diam, hanya air mataku yang mampu menggambarkan emosiku saat ini. Aku sangat sedih, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki, Miku mendekatiku. "Maafkan aku, Luka. Aku menyakitimu."

Aku hanya menangis saja, aku tidak sanggup menjawab ucapannya. Rasanya lebih baik aku terjun dari atap sekolah dan tewas seketika daripada mendengar hal ini. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Luka, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi kau selalu membuatku bahagia, kau selalu baik denganku. Aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa." ujar Miku.

Tidak ada jawaban yang kuberikan kepadanya, hening. Hanya air mata dan isakan yang mewakili jawabanku. Miku, kalau kau berniat menyakitiku seharusnya kau jangan membuat perasaanku melambung tinggi.

"Aku... hiks, tidak ingin... makan." ujarku.

"Eh?" Miku terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Miku, aku permisi..."

Aku langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di atap sekolah. Tidak kupedulikan ia yang memanggil namaku. Aku terus berlari dengan kencang, entah ingin kemana. Aku hanya menginginkan waktu untuk sendiri. Aku langsung menuju toilet dan menangis disana.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah pun, aku tidak bersama dengan Miku. Aku tahu Miku akan pulang bersama dengan Kaito, jadi untuk apa mencegah mereka lagi. Aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang sangat hancur. Tidak kupedulikan siapapun yang memanggil namaku, rasanya aku ingin sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku. Aku menatap ke arah kertas kosong yang kutaruh di atas meja belajar, kertas yang kupakai untuk menulis lirik lagu. Aku mendekati meja dan mengambil gitar yang kutaruh di dekat sana.

"Apakah aku... tidak cukup baik untuknya?" gumamku pelan.

_Ketika semuanya berakhir._

_Aku menangis sendiri di kamarku._

_Melihatmu bersama dengannya._

_Kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku tidak sampai padamu?_

_Berakhirlah semuanya..._

_._

_Cinta pertama yang membunuhku._

_Rasa sakit ini nyata._

_Melumpuhkanku dalam sekejap._

_Saat kamu bersama dengannya..._

_._

_Terima kasih, wahai pujaan hatiku._

_Untuk rasa sakit yang aku rasakan ini._

_Aku berharap aku masih bisa menyukaimu._

_Walau hal itu akan terasa aneh..._

Aku berhenti menulis lirik lagu itu, aku tidak kuat melanjutkannya. Air mataku terus mengalir dan mengalir semakin deras. Aku meletakkan pensilku dan mencoba memainkan gitarku.

Nada yang terkesan sedih, mungkin perasaanku juga berpengaruh kepada nada yang aku keluarkan dari gitarku ini. Aku terus mencari nada-nada, tapi tidak bisa. Aku masih terus menangis. Aku meletakkan gitarku dan langsung menuju ranjangku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan tangisan.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Tidak ada. Perasaanku masih hancur dan entah apakah aku bisa bangkit menghadapi kenyataan. Miku adalah sahabatku, ia selalu berada di sisiku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakan dirinya? Sama saja aku harus mati terlebih dahulu agar aku dapat melupakannya.

"Miku, aku masih mencintaimu," ujarku lagi. "Tapi aku berharap, kamu akan bahagia. Apapun pilihanmu itu. Tidak apa aku yang merasa sakit, asal kamu bahagia. Aku akan berusaha bahagia untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku terus menangis, tampaknya seharian ini aku selalu menangis. Entah kenapa mataku terasa berat. Aku memilih untuk tidur, setidaknya di dalam mimpiku Miku masih menjadi kekasihku. Betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini.

**TBC**

****A/N: Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Terima kasih untuk yang memberiku review...

Chap depan adalah chapter terakhir lho...^^

Ditunggu reviewnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, little bit Shoujo-ai

Ket: Luka dan Miku seumuran, Luka's POV dan Miku's POV, pertengahan cerita normal POV, italic center adalah lirik lagu dalam fic

Special fic for IVFA. Don't like don't read. Happy reading...^^

* * *

**さようなら****,****私の 恋****人**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku, terasa sangat berat. Aku turun dari ranjang dan melihat ke cermin, mataku terlihat sembab. Namanya juga menangis semalaman, rasanya air mataku ini belum cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa sedihnya diriku saat ini.

Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah, tidak peduli penampilanku seperti apa. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Lagi-lagi pandanganku tertuju ke arah rumah Miku, apalagi saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Miku sedang dibonceng oleh Kaito. Mereka menaiki motor dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

'Dia tidak menganggap aku lagi ya?' batinku sedih.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas pun aku seperti mengasingkan diri, aku tidak memperdulikan teman-teman yang lain dan memilih untuk membaca buku. Jika ada teman yang menyapa, aku hanya menatap mereka dan tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan yang kurasakan ini.

Saat aku asyik membaca buku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menaruh tasnya di meja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku, ia yang duduk tepat di sebelahku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya, tapi sesekali mencuri untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya, ia menatapku juga dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Luka." sapa Miku.

"Pagi." aku berusaha menjawabnya.

Sekarang senyum manisnya itu bukanlah milikku lagi, tetapi sudah menjadi milik seorang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya yaitu Kaito. Aku masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan Miku masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang, hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini. Waktu itu misterius ya? Bisa mengubah perasaan orang dengan sekejap.

"Luka, tolong ajari aku matematika ya? Aku kurang mengerti penjelasan kemarin." ujar Miku yang mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Memangnya kamu tidak ingin menanyakannya kepada pacarmu?" tanyaku.

Miku langsung terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Aku tahu, ucapanku tadi seperti menyindirnya. Tapi, kalimat itu yang ada di benakku. Aku hanya mengucapkannya begitu saja. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah, begitu ya?" gumam Miku pelan.

Lalu dia pergi dari kelas dan masih membawa buku matematika. Mungkin ia ingin menemui Kaito dan menanyakan tentang materi yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa? Aku seperti membuang kesempatanku untuk bersama lagi dengannya. Entah, hatiku terlalu sakit. Aku ingin melupakannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa lupa? Jika orang itu masih ada di dalam hidupmu, satu kelas denganmu dan bahkan duduk di sebelahmu.

'Aku...masih mencintaimu, Miku.' batinku.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa layaknya seorang sahabat kepada Luka. Tapi, ia bersikap seolah-olah ia mengacuhkanku. Kenapa? Apa ia tidak menerima keputusanku?

Aku sudah tidak pernah melihat ia tersenyum lagi. Luka menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu, dimana ia jarang tersenyum. Apakah aku telah menyakitinya? Aku menuju ke kelas Kaito dan mencarinya.

"Ah, ada apa Miku?" tanya Kaito yang kebetulan ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Ini. Aku ingin kamu mengajariku matematika. Apa kamu bisa?" tanyaku.

"Semoga. Ayo masuk ke kelasku."

Kaito mengajakku ke kelasnya dan ia mengajariku. Aku berusaha memperhatikan, tapi pikiranku tersita kepada Luka. Sosoknya kembali seperti dulu, saat ia menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah menyakitinya?

"Miku. Hei, Miku." aku mendengar Kaito memanggilku.

"Ah? Iya. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu sudah mengerti belum?"

"Ah, iya. Hehe..."

Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku langsung pamit padanya dan pergi entah kemana. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Entah kenapa masalah seperti ini membuatku gelisah. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku tidak ingin menyakiti Luka, tapi nyatanya aku malah menyakitinya.

'Luka, aku juga sebenarnya...menyukaimu.' batinku pelan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa sesak saat memikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak tega saat melihatnya menangis, hatiku terasa teriris. Aku tidak tega, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Perasaan yang kami rasakan ini salah, aku tidak ingin hal ini semakin berlarut-larut.

Sebenarnya saat Kaito memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, aku sendiri ragu apakah harus menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi, aku berpikir jika aku menjadi kekasih Kaito aku akan melupakan perasaanku kepada Luka dan kita akan menjadi teman.

'Tapi, apakah sekarang kita ini teman ya?' batinku lagi.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel masuk, aku bergegas ke kelasku dan melihat sosok Luka yang hanya duduk santai. Pandangan matanya terlihat sendu dan selalu menatap ke arah jendela. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya seperti itu.

'Maafkan aku, Luka.' batinku.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

* * *

Aku merasa hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat, tapi untunglah sekarang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Aku langsung saja pulang, pamit pada Miku pun tidak kulakukan. Aku merasa sedih jika harus melihat wajahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam, tidak kupedulikan suara-suara orang di sekelilingku. Di tengah keramaian seperti ini aku merasa hampa. Diriku terasa sangat kosong. Karena orang yang kusayangi sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah, aku hanya terdiam dan langsung ke kamar. Rasanya sedih sekali, hatiku sangat hancur. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil, ingin rasanya menulis serangkaian kata-kata.

Tapi kegiatanku diusik dengan telepon. Aku melihat ke arah teleponku, tumben sekali Luki yang adalah sepupuku menelpon. Aku mengangkat telepon dan terdengar nada semangat dari sebrang telepon sana.

"Hai, Luka. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luki.

"Biasa saja." jawabku pelan.

"Ah? Kau ini, kau kan bisa menikmati hidup ini. Apalagi kau cantik, seandainya saja kamu bukan sepupuku. Kau akan kujadikan pacarku."

Aku hanya menghela nafas, Luki selalu mengatakan hal itu kepadaku dan aku tahu ia hanya bercanda. Ia memang seperti itu kepada gadis-gadis. Tapi tumben sekali ia menghubungiku, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Aku langsung saja. Ada apa kau menelponku?" tanyaku.

"Ahaha... Kau ini tidak suka basa-basi ya?" ujar Luki sambil tertawa. "Begini, aku tahu kau juga suka dengan musik sama sepertiku. Dan kau tahu, kuliah jurusan musik di Amerika memang bagus."

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Aku mendaftarkanmu untuk kuliah disini denganku. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan orangtuamu, dan mereka setuju."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Luki, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apalagi kuliah di luar negri. Sebenarnya aku menyukai rencana Luki itu, aku senang karena bisa mengembangkan bakat musikku. Tapi, itu artinya aku meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku, meninggalkan Jepang dan meninggalkan Miku.

"Iya. Aku memperlihatkan video saat kamu memainkan gitarmu dan menyanyi kepada para guru. Dan mereka setuju untuk menerimamu. Kau juga mendapat beasiswa di universitasku, jadi kau bisa langsung berkemas dan kuliah disini."

"EH?"

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Luki. Tiba-tiba sekali. Aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Luki. Sebenarnya ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk mewujudkan impianku dan juga melupakan dirinya.

"Begitu ya? Aku akan membicarakannya dengan orangtuaku." ujarku.

"Pasti mereka setuju. Kalau kamu mau, besok aku akan ke Jepang untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke Amerika." ujar Luki semangat.

"Tiba-tiba sekali."

"Mereka ingin segera bertemu denganmu, Luka. Mungkin kau juga perlu mengurus surat kepindahan sekolah ya. Kurasa tiga hari sudah cukup ya?"

"Mungkin..."

"Baik, kabari aku ya. Sampai nanti."

Akhirnya Luki mematikan telepon dan aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impianku untuk belajar musik lebih dalam lagi. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan menemui kedua orangtuaku.

"Ayah, Ibu, apa benar kata Luki aku akan kuliah di Amerika bersama dengannya?" tanyaku langsung.

"Ah, Luki menghubungimu ya?" ujar ayahku.

"Iya."

"Tentu, sayang. Luki menjelaskan semuanya pada kami. Kurasa, kau jangan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu itu." ujar ibu.

"Terima kasih," ujarku pelan. "Apa surat kepindahanku..."

"Itu akan segera kami urus. Kau tenang saja," ujar ibu. "Ah, mungkin kau ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Miku."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan ibuku. Memberitahukan hal ini kepada Miku? Apakah ada gunanya? Bukankah dia sudah lebih bahagia bersama dengan Kaito? Aku tidak perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan? Aku menunduk dan berusaha tersenyum kepada kedua orangtuaku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa dan mengenai Miku, aku masih sedikit sakit hati. Apalagi saat melihat Kaito datang ke kelas dan mengobrol dengan Miku. Kenapa Miku tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku?

'Sepertinya aku akan menulis lagu untuk Miku sebagai salam perpisahan.' batinku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan langit yang tampak cerah. Menghinaku ya? Di kala hatiku kelabu, tapi langit malah bersinar dengan cerahnya. Aku menghela nafas dan melirik ke arah Miku. Aku juga melihat dia melirik ke arahku dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Luka," panggil Miku. "Kesini yuk?"

"Ah, nanti saja." tolakku dengan halus.

Miku, kau menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir kan? Aku akan memberikannya. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku hanya terdiam menatap ke arah jendela lagi dan bisa kurasakan aku kembali menitikkan air mata.

* * *

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan surat untuk kepindahanku sudah berada di tanganku. Aku meminta wali kelasku untuk merahasiakannya dulu dan aku sudah pamit kepada guru-guru. Sekarang Luki juga sudah berada di rumahku, ia langsung datang ke Jepang ketika aku memberi tahu bahwa surat kepindahanku sudah ada.

Sekarang kami sekeluarga dan Luki makan malam bersama. Sejak kedatangan Luki, rumah ini terasa lebih ramai. Memang, dia itu pemuda yang sedikit heboh dan cerewet, tapi ia sepupuku yang hebat.

"Besok pagi kita berangkat ya, Luka." ujar Luki.

"Eh?" gumamku.

"Iya. Tidak apa, Luka." ujar ayah.

"Sering-seringlah menghubungi kami dan jagalah kesehatanmu, ya." ujar ibu.

"Iya, terima kasih ayah, ibu dan Luki." ujarku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung ke kamarku. Kemarin aku sudah menulis lagu dan memainkannya dengan gitarku. Luki yang mendengarnya memujiku. Tapi aku ingat sekali saat ia mengatakan laguku terkesan menyedihkan, seperti seorang yang patah hati. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Padahal sebenarnya, aku memang sedang patah hati.

Kemarin saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini, aku menangis. Luki hanya terdiam dan berusaha memberiku semangat. Lagu ini adalah lagu terakhir yang kutujukan untuk Miku. Lagu yang akan terakhir kutulis untuknya. Lagi-lagi air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Ahaha, aku cengeng sekali." ujarku yang berusaha menghapus air mataku.

Aku langsung mendekati mejaku dan menulis sesuatu. Kata-kata terakhir yang akan aku sampaikan kepada Miku. Kata-kata perpisahan yang tidak pernah bisa kuucapkan kepadanya secara langsung.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam, aku sudah selesai menulis dan sudah menangis lagi. Aku terdiam dan membawa sebuah amplop yang berisi suratku itu dan sebuah tape rekaman yang berisi lagu yang kunyanyikan untuknya.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar Miku. Aku bisa melihat meski samar, bahwa Miku sedang tertidur. Aku sedikit menggeser jendela kamarnya. Dia memang ceroboh, dia selalu lupa mengunci jendela kamarnya ini. Tapi, untunglah jika ini dikunci, aku tidak bisa menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan dan melihat Miku sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya manis sekali bagai malaikat. Aku ingin membelai rambutnya dan mencium keningnya, tapi aku takut membangunkannya.

"Miku..." bisikku pelan.

Aku menatapnya dan berusaha menyentuh jarinya. Tidak apa, sentuhan ringan seperti ini sudah cukup untukku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku. Tentu saja aku sedih harus meninggalkannya tiba-tiba seperti ini dan tidak memberinya kabar. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak sanggup mengatakan kepadanya secara langsung, aku masih sedih mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya Kaito.

"Miku, ini pertemuan terakhir kita," ujarku dengan suara pelan. "Kau tahu? Aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau menyukai Kaito."

Suaraku bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu dan aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku. Air mataku kembali mengalir, aku merasa sangat sedih. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan hal seperti ini kepadaku?

"Miku, izinkan aku memberikan ini," aku menaruh amplop dan tape rekaman di dekat mejanya. "Selamat tinggal, Miku."

Aku hanya menangis dalam diam saat menatapnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa aku menangis, ia sedang tertidur. Aku menggengam tangannya dengan lembut, berharap aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan ini.

"Ini benar-benar perpisahan untuk kita, Miku. Selamat tinggal." aku mencium punggung tangannya lalu mencium keningnya.

Sebenarnya aku enggan pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi aku harus melakukannya, ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih dan aku hanya menyempurnakan jalan yang ia pilih itu. Selamat tinggal, Miku. Aku berharap kau bahagia dengan Kaito.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, Miku sedang bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah. Dan karena hampir terlambat, ia terburu-buru menyiapkan semuanya dan tidak sempat untuk melihat apa yang kemarin Luka berikan.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung berlari menuju sekolah. Untung saja ia sampai tepat waktu sehingga ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Gakupo. Tapi, Miku merasa aneh. Ia tidak melihat Luka dan saat sampai di kelas pun tidak ada sosok Luka.

'Luka, kemana ya? Apa dia sakit?' batin Miku yang langsung duduk di kursinya.

Tidak lama bel masuk berbunyi dan wali kelas mereka datang. Semua murid langsung hormat dan memberi salam kepada sang wali kelas. Wali kelas juga membalas ucapan salam para murid.

"Pagi juga. Ah ya, s_ensei _ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ujar sang guru. "Bahwa salah satu dari teman kita di kelas, Megurine Luka sudah tidak bersekolah lagi disini. Ia akan pindah keluar negeri."

"EH?!" Miku terkejut mendengar ucapan guru itu dan teman-teman memperhatikannya. "Ma, maaf..."

"Kenapa ia tidak pamit kepada kita?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Ia bilang ia terburu-buru, jadi tidak bisa. Ia hanya meminta saya untuk menyampaikannya."

Miku benar-benar shock mendengar ucapan itu. Pikirannya kosong, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kenapa Luka tiba-tiba pergi keluar negeri dan ia tidak mengetahui hal itu? Kenapa? Miku terus bertanya-tanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya." ujar sang guru.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Miku langsung pulang, ia menolak ajakan Kaito untuk kencan. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menanyakan hal ini kepada kedua orangtua Luka.

'Pasti ada penjelasannya.' batin Miku yang segera ke rumah Luka dan memencet bel rumah Luka.

"Ah, Miku-chan, ada apa?" tanya ibu Luka yang membuka pintu.

"Bibi, apa benar Luka sudah pergi keluar negeri?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, tadi jam lima pagi ia dan Luki pergi ke bandara. Lho? Memangnya Luka tidak memberitahumu?"

Miku hanya terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi Luka memang tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Miku berusaha menatap ke arah ibu Luka dan tersenyum meski ia merasa sedih.

"Tidak apa. Saya permisi dulu, maaf mengganggu." pamit Miku yang langsung ke rumahnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan hanya terdiam. Ia memikirkan kenapa Luka pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Ia melirik ke arah meja d dekat ranjangnya dan melihat sepucuk surat dan tape rekaman.

"Hmm? Apa ini?" tanya Miku yang mulai membuka surat itu. Ia terkejut ternyata itu adalah surat dari Luka.

_Dear Miku._

_Miku, ketika kamu membaca surat ini artinya aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi. Aku sudah pergi dari Jepang. Aku ingin mencurahkan semua perasaanku kepadamu yang selalu kusimpan di hati selama ini._

_Jujur saja, aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak rela melihatmu bersama dengan Kaito. Tapi, karena itu adalah pilihanmu aku mulai belajar untuk merelakan dirimu, meski sulit sekali. Batinku menginginkan dirimu, ingin memelukmu dengan erat, menciummu dengan lembut, menggengam tanganmu. Keinginanku banyak._

_Aku pergi ke Amerika bersama dengan Luki untuk kuliah mengambil jurusan musik. Luki bilang aku mendapatkan beasiswa dan aku harus segera kesana. Orang-orang disana juga ingin bertemu denganku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Luki, tapi ternyata yang ia katakan adalah hal yang sebenarnya saat aku mengkonfirmasikan dengan orangtuaku. Ah, kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini? Mungkin kamu tidak ingin mendengarkannya._

_Miku, apakah kau bahagia bersama dengan Kaito? Apakah kau merasa jijik denganku selama ini? Maafkan aku jika aku terlihat seperti itu. Tapi perasaanku tetap bahwa aku masih mencintaimu._

_Keinginanku hanya satu, melihatmu bahagia. Jika kau bahagia bersama dengan Kaito, aku juga harus merelakannya. Aku harus menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali._

_Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Kenangan yang kau berikan untukku sangat bernilai bagiku. Aku tetap mencintaimu meski perasaanmu padaku akan berubah. Meski kau membenciku sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal Miku, kekasihku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan di hatiku kau tetaplah kekasihku._

Membaca surat itu dari Luka membuat Miku sedih. Ia sudah menangis sedari tadi, ia sangat sedih mengetahui bahwa Luka meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Huwaaa, Luka... hiks, Luka, hiks... Kenapa?" ujar Miku terisak.

Ia sangat sedih, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Luka sekali saja dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga masih mencintai Luka. Ia mencintai Luka juga Kaito, ia tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Dan ketika ia memilih Kaito, ia telah menyakiti hati Luka.

Ia melirik ke arah tape rekaman yang ada di mejanya. Ia mengambilnya dan memasukkannya di radio, ia ingin mendengar apa isi dari tape itu. Dan tidak lama terdengar alunan gitar.

"Lagu?" gumam Miku.

_Selamat tinggal, kekasihku._

_Berakhirilah semua kisah kita ini._

_Selama tinggal, sayangku._

_Aku akan menanggung semua kesedihan ini._

_._

_Ketika kau berpaling pada cinta lain._

_Aku hanya terdiam dan menangis._

_Cintaku ini cinta yang tidak pantas kau miliki._

_Lihatlah aku. Apa yang beda dari aku dan dia?_

_._

_Selamat tinggal, kekasihku._

_Aku berharap masih ada cinta di hatimu itu._

_Selamat tinggal, kekasihku._

_Rasa cintaku untukmu abadi untuk selamanya..._

Lagu yang Luka berikan kepada Miku membuat hati Miku semakin tersayat, ia sangat sedih. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Luka dan memeluknya erat.

"Luka, hiks... Luka!" panggil Miku berteriak.

Tapi percuma, teriakannya tidak akan terdengar oleh Luka. Luka sudah pergi keluar negeri dan entah kapan akan kembali. Miku masih menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, hatinya sakit sekali.

"Luka! Hiks, aku hiks mencintaimu juga, Luka..."

Ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa bersama karena gender mereka sama. Padahal cinta mereka dapat bersatu, tetapi Miku melepaskan pilihan itu dan memilih bersama dengan Kaito yang notabene adalah seorang pemuda.

Cinta seharusnya tidak mengenal gender asalkan bisa setia. Tetapi, bagi Miku hal itu sedikit salah. Tapi ia menyesal karena telah membuat Luka menangis sedih. Sekarang Miku menagis sedih, menyesali semuanya saat Luka sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Selamat tinggal, kekasih. Kisah mereka akan tertutup untuk selamanya. Seperti buku usang yang akan dibuang jika tidak diperlukan. Kisah cinta mereka sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi dan mereka harus menata kehidupan masing-masing. Untuk kebaikan mereka.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya update juga dan ini adalah chapter terakhir...^^

Ditunggu reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.

Semoga event IVFA akan berjalan dengan sukses...^^


End file.
